Kingdom Hearts III: Return of the Darkness
by XKhaosXKyuubiX
Summary: Just as Sora, Riku and Kairi have returned to their lives away from saving the Worlds, an old threat returns, bringing with him the promise of Darkness. SoraKairi RoxasNamine RikuMaybeYuffie. Rating may change. BBS Re:Coded 358/2 Days Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: He Returns

**Kingdom Hearts III: Return of the Darkness**

**Chapter One: He Returns**

***Disney Castle: Donald's and Daisy's wedding***

Sora pulled at the collar of his white tuxedo in discomfort. _'Damn things going to kill me.'_ He thought. _'I survive the legions of Darkness only to be killed by formal wear. That's what will go on my headstone.'_ He gave the collar another tug, hoping that it would make it less scratchy and constricting.

Beside him, seeing what he was up to, Kairi, who was wearing a white dress that looked a bit like Naminè's, elbowed him in the side. Hard.

Sora had to cover his mouth to prevent from making a sound. He removed the hand and whispered to Kairi; "What was that for?"

"Stop pulling at your tux, you'll ruin it and Daisy's special day." She whispered back.

"I don't think that Daisy will care if someone in the audience is uncomfortable." Remarked Riku, looking only slightly out-of-place in his black tuxedo."And even if she did, she probably wouldn't notice. She's been staring into Donald's eyes for the past two hours. I don't think that she's blinked once."

"Wouldn't surprise me... ow" Kairi elbowed Sora again. _'Geez. I hope that this ends soon, or I might wind up with broken ribs.'_ He recalled the letter that had brought them to Disney Castle in the first place...

***Destiny Islands: A few days ago***

Riku was sitting on the horizontal branch of the paopu tree, Sora ran up and vaulted the trunk.

Riku smirked and said; "What a tiny world."

"Yeah," Agreed Sora "but part of one much bigger."

"You guys!" Yelled Kairi, running across the bridge.

"What is it?" Asked Sora.

"I found this on the shore." Said Kairi, holding up a green glass bottle with a rolled-up paper inside. She rotated the bottle, causing the paper to turn over, revealing a familiar seal.

"The King!" Shouted Sora. He grabbed the bottle from Kairi, pulled the cork, and shook the letter out. He unrolled it and read...

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,_

_I am writing this letter for two reasons, the first we will speak about when you get to the castle, it is a matter of grave importance that must be addressed immediately._

_The second, Donald and Daisy are finally getting married! The entire castle is in a buzz! Both the Groom and the Bride-to-be requested all three of you be the guests of honor at the the ceremony, and the reception. Daisy simply won't take 'no' for an answer and everyone at the castle feels that it would be best if you show up soon, for the sake of our collective sanity (Daisy can get pretty scary if she doesn't get her way). But you can be sure that me and the fellas will be eagerly awaiting your arrival._

_We are flying guests in from all over the worlds so, Riku, Kairi, don't worry about not knowing anyone there, I'm sure that Sora would love to introduce you to all of the friends he has made over the years._

_Formal wear will be provided upon arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_King Mickey_

_P.S. Riku, You owe me five munny._

"Dammit!" Riku swore. "I thought that he forgot about that bet!"

"What bet?" Asked Sora.

"I bet the King five munny that Donald would never propose to Daisy."

"Guys!" Protested Kairi. "I'm more concerned about this 'matter of grave importance' The King mentioned. It sounds really bad."

"Maybe. But if it was that important, he would have told us in the letter." Reasoned Sora. "It's probably just the Heartless acting up again. Nothing that we can't handle." He wrapped his arms around his friends' shoulders. "Now, the hard part. Getting our parents to let us go to another world."

Riku and Kairi gulped at that. After they had returned and explained their fourteen-month-long absence to their parents (doing their best to downplay the life-threatening parts), they had to practically get on their knees and, literally, beg them to even let them leave the house for an extended period of time. The sheer fact that the three of them were all on the islet at the same time was the result of the patience of saints, and a fair amount of planning at school.

"Okay, it says in the letter that a gummi ship will be here in a few days to pick us up. We have until then to convince our parents to let us go." Instructed Sora. "And if they say 'no', It's not like they can stop us anyway."

"Sora!" Kairi mock-gasped "Are you suggesting that we... sneak out?" She grinned "You're such a rebel." She lightly slapped him on the shoulder.

"Only as a last resort." Added Sora. "Besides, it's not like anything that bad can happen at a wedding anyway."

***Yada yada yada, Stuff happens, arguments with Parents, School stuff, Friend stuff, slight-but-noticeable sexual tension between Sora and Kairi, Then the gummi ship comes***

Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood looking up at the gummi ship that was sent to bring them to the castle for the wedding.

"Well. Come on guys." Said Sora. "Time to-"

"Wait!" Cried a voice form behind them.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi all turned around to see their friends and parents running up the beach towards them.

"Mom? Dad?" Asked Sora. "What are you doing here?"

"Well..." Started his mother. "We all came to say 'goodbye'. And that we're sorry for how we acted earlier."

Riku's mother chimed in. "We just are worried that you might be needed for some big, grand adventure and that we might not see you again for a long time." She explained. "We understand that you're all very important in the grand scheme of things, but you're still our children. And we love you all."

The other parents nodded in agreement.

Sora smiled. "Don't worry. We'll only be gone for a little while. Besides, it's just a wedding. What could possibly happen at a wedding?"

The group all said their goodbyes, and the keybladers all set off for Disney Castle.

***Back at the Wedding***

Sora smiled at the memory. Because it was just such a sweet moment, but also the moment that their parents had accepted their roles as a the Keyblade Master and Keyblade wielders. He took another look at Kairi. _'I can't stay mad at her.'_ He thought. _'She looks too hot in that dress for me to stay mad at her.'_

***Meanwhile: Interspace***

A young man somewhere in his late teens, wearing brown hakama pants, a tight, grey shirt, and some kind of armor on his right arm was speeding through interspace, white-knuckling the handles of his keyblade glider. Only one thought was going through his mind.

_'Sora... I need to find Sora... I can't let him take over again...'_

_**'Foolish boy!'**_ Shouted an old but powerful voice in his head. **_'You know not what kind of power I hold. Even if you can get to Sora, it won't be in time to stop me from regaining control of your body.'_**

The young man gritted his teeth, pushed the thoughts back and accelerated even further. _'We'll see Old man, we'll see.'_ He thought with his final destination appearing in the distance. He knew that he needed to hurry, his control over his body was getting weaker by the second, and the darkness all around him wasn't exactly weakening his mental hitchhiker. Suddenly, he tensed up, then let out a scream. His body changed, his eyes became yellow, his hair became silver.

***Disney Castle: Gardens***

After a not-so-smooth (Read 'Crash') landing on the Castle Gardens, he staggered towards the palace door. _'Find Sora, Don't give in... Find Sora, Don't give in...'_ had become his mantra, he repeated it over and over in his head.

_**'Foolish boy! No one can help you now.'**_ Taunted the voice in his head.

_'SHUT UP!' He roared in his mind_

He walked through the stairwell up to the corridor where the throne room was located. He was about to open the door when another intense flash of pain racked his body. He charged through the door, screaming the name of the boy he had come to find.

***Throne Room: The Wedding***

Sora was watching the ceremony, it was coning to a close.

"Donald, do you take Daisy to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for better or worse, 'till death do you part?" Asked Merlin, who was conducting the ceremony.

"I do."

"Daisy, do you take Donald to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for better or worse, 'till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and-"

He was cut off by a yell cutting through the atmosphere of the wedding.

"SOOORRRAAA!"

Everyone turned to see who had interrupted the wedding. There were sone murmurs of confusion at the strange guest, but thew were all silenced by a high-pitched voice yelling:

"Terra!"

If Terra recognized King Mickey, he didn't show it. "Sora!" He yelled. "You need to stab me with your Keyblade!"

Sora was still figuring out what was going on, and the man's odd request didn't help at all. The king's voice snapped him out of it.

"Sora! Do it!"

Sora decided that it was best to leave the questions for later and do what was asked of him. He summoned the Kingdom Key and ran at Terra. When he was a few feet from him, Terra's eyes snapped open, and he let out a loud, pained scream, a plume of Darkness exploded around him, throwing Sora back.

"No! NO! NOOOOOOO!" Screamed Terra as he flickered back and forth between his normal appearance, and the silver-haired, yellow-eyed version of himself. "Tell Aqua and Ven!" He yelled, straining to talk, "Tell them I'm sorryyyyyyyy!" the last syllable stretched out as he changed, the other person in his mind taking control. The plume of Darkness died out, becoming a black-and-purple mist.

Sora got up and approached the newcomer. "Hey, are you-"

"SORA! Get away from him!" Warned Mickey.

"Huh?" Sora looked back just in time to dodge a strike from... _'a Keyblade!'_

"You should have been faster." Taunted the figure, in a darker voice than Terra's. "It you had, Terra would still be in control." He advanced on Sora. "And you wouldn't have to deal with me." With blinding speed, he charged at Sora. He hit him with a flurry of strong, fast slashes, followed by three wide overhead slashes that sent Sora flying*.

"SORA!" Screamed Kairi, rushing to his aid, Riku right on her heels. They saw him Raise his Keyblade, preparing to real the killing blow. They knew that thew wouldn't make it in time and Sora wasn't moving.

"Pathetic." Sneered the Dark Keyblader. "And you call yourself a 'Keyblade Master'. Prepare to die!" He brought his Keyblade down, intent on ending Sora's life. Only to be blocked by, six swords and a Keyblade.

"Now hold on just a moment mate, can't we talk this out?" Came the perpetually slightly drunk-sounding voice of Captain Jack Sparrow. Working together, He, Cloud, Leon, Phillip, Adam, Aladdin, and Mickey all forced him back.

"Ah. The _King_." Sneered the figure. "I remember you. And how you managed to muck up my plans. But no matter. As soon as I find a new Keyblade Wielder, I will continue my plan!" He ranted. "I will see what lies beyond the Keyblade War!"

"Not going to happen, Xehanort!" Shouted Mickey

The newly named Xehanort simply smirked. "You really think that you can stop me!" He asked incredulously. "There is easily ten times as much Darkness in the worlds as there was all those years ago I was foiled. Nothing can stop me." He assumed a fighting stance. That brat," He gestured to Sora with his Keyblade. "may have stopped me before. But I was nowhere near as strong as I am now, I was incomplete. Now, I am whole again! And the χ-blade shall be mine!"

"Over my dead body!"

Xehanort smirked at that. "I was hoping that you'd say that." He rushed forward, slashing at Mickey, mickey parried and attacked Xehanort who dodged and moved his Keyblade behind him to block a strike from Aladdin. He then spun around to block another strike from Jack. Looking around, he realized that he was surrounded by everyone who had a sword and Mickey, Riku and Kairi, He smirked, and sank into the ground, leaving only a little purple mark in his place.

"Get back!" Shouted Mickey, throwing up a barrier in front of himself.

Xehanort erupted out of the ground, a large, dark hand coming out of the tip of his Keyblade knocked everyone back, except for Mickey. He used the flat of his blade to throw the King aside and ran towards Sora, brandishing his Keyblade. He brought it down, but was blocked by a flowery Keyblade. He looked over and saw Kairi holding it. He effortlessly pushed her Keyblade to the floor, but it still guarded Sora, who was bleeding from the cuts all over his torso. Riku ran and slashed at Xehanort's face, he had to lean back to dodge it, braking his concentration long enough for Kairi to force his blade back. He took advantage of his momentum and backflipped across the room landing right in front of the door.

"Running away!" Taunted Riku.

"No. I just wanted to get all of you in my sights." He pointed his Keyblade at the crowd, and fired bolts of darkness from it. They struck the swordfighters and the King first, knocking them all aside. He then fired another barrage, aimed at Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Riku and Kairi got in front of their friend to shield him, and succeeded, being thrown back in the process.

Riku and Kairi struggled to get up as they saw Xehanort stalk over to Sora. He had had his fun, but now it was time to get serious. Xehanort saw Sora start to get up, he picked picked up the pace so that he was sprinting by the time he reached Sora. He brought his blade down, but Sora blocked it with the Ultima Keyblade in the nick of time. Xehanort raised an eyebrow.

_'How did this brat switch Keyblades on the fly like that?'_ Wondered Xehanort._ 'Most Masters can't even do that. I can't even do that. Unless...'_ Xehanort laughed. "So those old legends were true. I expected more from you. No matter, you might be useful to me in the future, so I believe a measure of Mercy is in order." Xehanort batted Sora's Keyblade aside before attacking wildly, Darkness and what seemed to be cherry blossom petals highlighting the arcs of his attacks.

Sora felt each slash cut him deeply, the Darkness burning. After the last attack, he saw Xehanort pull back, and thrust his Keyblade forward, a large, purple-red hand of Darkness leaping from the end of it and slamming into Sora with incredible force. He fell backwards, blood and Darkness pouring from the large, open cuts on his torso, staining his white tux. He was blacking out, hearing the muffled screams of someone, probably Kairi, screaming for a medic. As his eyes closed, he saw Xehanort open a Dark Corridor and vanish into it.

"_It's just a Wedding, what could possibly happen at a Wedding?"_ He remembered the last words he had said before leaving the Islands. _'I'm the Keyblade Master. I should have guessed that it wasn't that simple.'_ Thought Sora as he closed his eyes.

***End Chapter One***

**Yo, Khaos here. So, yeah. I'm now writing Kingdom Hearts fics. Why? Because I'm sick and tired of most SoKai fics being Fluffy One-shots (Which I have no problem with sometimes, But I still want to read a serious fic every now and then), or some tragedy fic where the characters are all killing themselves or others. Or Yaoi. Seriously, if you search for M-Rated Sora and Kairi fics, you get about two-hundred and thirty. Search M-Rated Sora and Riku fics, and you get over eighteen-hundred.**

**That doesn't sound right. My fellow KH lovers, It is up to us to stop the Yaoi fangirls! We must not be deterred from this noble quest! If you have an idea for a KH fic, then write it! As long as it is SoKai, or at least not Yaoi.**

**And for those of you looking for a good fic, look up:**

**'_Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth and Revenge_' by 'Eddie Camp', It's a new fic, but it has a lot of promise. Please read it.**

**'_All the Pieces Lie Where they Fell_' by 'forevermagik13' A solid piece of work. **

**'_Kingdom Hearts: Darkness at its Best_' by 'ElvenLord and Keyblade Wielder' A decent fic, but only one chapter long, because no one really reviews it.**

**'_Kingdom Hearts III: Brotherhood of Dark_' by 'Darth Kingdom' A very popular fic that is very well-written and has over ninety chapters.**

**'_Kingdom Hearts III_' by 'XxFatexX' It's pretty good.**

**I am always open to ideas, and if you have a Disney world that you want to show up, tell me what it is and I'll try to make it work. Please keep in mind that I may not adhere to that Disney movie's plot.**

**Please Review,**

**-Khaos**


	2. Chapter Two: Recovery

**Kingdom Hearts III: Return of the Darkness**

**Chapter Two: Recovery**

***With Sora: Dive to the Heart***

Sora opened his eyes at the sensation of falling. He looked down and saw a stained-glass platform underneath him, similar to those at the Station of Calling. Just from looking at it, he could tell that this was different.

There were two people were depicted on it instead of just one. The person on the left, looked a little like Roxas, but slightly younger and with different clothes. The other person, was covered in a muscle-like full-body suit slightly similar to the one Riku used to wear, his face covered by a mask of black glass. The outside of the platform was ringed with two symbols, on the Masked Boy's side, it was a spiky and menacing-looking heart-like, on the other boys side it was different, not menacing, in fact, there was something familiar about it, The shape looked like an upside-down flier-de-lis, but was more angular and had a heart shape at the top.

But what really struck him, was that both were carrying Keyblades. The blond boy's was brown and gold in color, a slightly different shape than most Keyblades, with the blade being offset from the handle, a slightly bent blade, and a wing-like fan of 'teeth'. It almost looking like it was being blown out of shape by the wind. He held it backhand.* The masked boy's was red and black, and had a gear-like shape on the tip of the blade, forming the 'teeth' and a similar shape as a handguard and a copper gear in the middle of the blade, the tip and pommel also held light-blue reptilian eyes.**

Sora touched down gently on the glass and looked around. "Where am I?" He asked, hoping that Roxas would answer.

"Doesn't matter." Replied a voice that definitely wasn't Roxas. "All you need to know is that you'll be spending the rest of your life here."

"Who's there!" Demanded Sora, the Oblivion flashing into his hand.

"Again. Doesn't matter." Responded the same arrogant, dark voice, this time coming from behind him.

Sora spun around to see the Masked Boy standing behind him. "Who are you? What are you doing in my Heart?"

"Wow, you are a slow learner." Replied the Masked Boy, his Keyblade materializing into his hand in a cloud of Darkness. "Listen carefully. It. Doesn't. Matter. Nothing will after I hijack your body and take care of your so-called 'friends'."

"Like that'll happen." Smirked Sora. "If you could have done that, you would have done it long ago."

"True. But thanks to my old Master, The chains that bound me were weakened, just enough for to snap them. I've been nice to you, letting you use my Dark powers when you needed them, but no more. Form now on, I'm calling the shots."

"I've never used any 'Dark powers'."

"Oh really?" Asked The Boy. "Look familiar?" He raised his upturned hand, and an image of Anti-Sora appeared.

"That was you!" Demanded Sora. "That form almost got me killed a few times!"

"You wouldn't have died. Your idiotic 'friends' would have taken taken care of you." He shrugged. "But I'm tired of sitting here, having my powers used for the purpose of Light." He declared, moving closer. "I'm busting out, and when I do, I'll be having a blast. Starting by destroying all that you hold dear." By now he was inches away from Sora. "Especially those two idiots you always hang around. What are their names? Riku and Kairi? I'll destroy them first."

"You won't touch them!"

"Sure I will. Especially the Redhead. I'll be touching her all over." Sora could practically hear his grin. "Who knows, if the behaves, I might even keep her around for a while, have some fun with her."

Sora roared and lashed out with his Keyblade. The Masked Boy blocked just in time, struggling to keep Sora's blade back. Sora pushed harder, and forced The Masked Boy back across the platform.

"Okay, you're stronger than I thought." He admitted. "But let's see how fast you are." He charged at Sora, and when he was a few feet away, he jumped into the air as if to slash Sora. But he froze in place, then faded out of existence, only to reappear behind Sora and slash downwards.

Sora, however, used a reversal to get behind his foe and attack him from behind.

"Okay, you're also faster than I thought. I guess that I can't take you out like this." He smirked. "So I'll have to go all-out." He concentrated for a moment, and an aura of flame-like Darkness surrounded him. He charged at Sora, much faster than before, and unleashed a flurry of rapid slashes with his Keyblade. Sora blocked them, but his Keyblade was knocked out of his hand and he was pushed back, sliding until his heels were hanging over the edge of the platform.

The Masked Boy brought his Keyblade down in an overhead slash. Sora summoned Oathkeeper to block it. The impact caused Sora to loose his balance and fall off the edge. He stabbed his Keyblade into the side of the platform to prevent himself from falling.

The Masked Boy kneeled down at the edge of the platform. "You just don't now when to quit, don't you?" He asked, bringing his Keyblade close to Sora's hands. "Say 'Goodbye'!" He brought his Keyblade down.

Light suddenly illuminated the inky blackness surrounding the platform. "Leave him alone, Vanitas!" Shouted a new voice.

"You!" Shouted Vanitas, sounding outraged. "You stay out of this! It doesn't concern you!"

"We both live in this body, it concerns me!"

Sora felt himself be lifted up, away from Vanitas, and above the clouds. Then he was dropped off on another platform identical to the one he vas just taken off of.

Sora got up. "Who are you?" He asked. He turned around and saw the Roxas-looking boy depicted on the platform.

"My name's Ventus." The boy introduced himself. "But everyone calls me 'Ven'."

"Nice to meet you. What are you doing inside of me?"***

"I guess you earned an explanation, so I'll try to keep this short. On the day you were born, I was dying. My heart had been fractured in a way that it couldn't repair itself. Somehow, your heart reached out to mine and gave me a piece of it." Explained Ven. "Thanks to you, I was able to survive." Then his expression turned serious. "And about four years later, I had to abandon my body in order to keep the worlds safe. So that's why I'm here. I'm asking you to return me to my body."

"I guess I can do that. But I need to know where it is."

"I don't know that. But I know who does. A friend of mine, Aqua."

"Alright, where is she?"

"I don't know." Said Ven, wearing an expression that was somewhere between sheepish and downtrodden. "She dropped my body off somewhere safe and never came back."

"Alright then. I'll find her as soon as I stop Xehanort." Promised Sora.

"No! You need to find her now!" Pleaded Ven. "Before Xehanort does."

"Why would Xehanort be looking for you?"

"Because I have something he needs for his plans to come to fruition." Explained Ven. "I have the χ-blade."

"Umm... So what? Xehanort _has_ a Keyblade. I fail to see what the big deal is."

"No!" Exclaimed a frustrated Ven. "Not 'Keyblade'." He held out his hand, a glyph appearing above it. "'χ' an ancient letter. Some say 'Kye' but the meaning is the same. 'Death'. A letter that spells endings. The χ-blade can only be forged if two hearts of equal strength, One pure Light and the other of pure Darkness, clash. I unwillingly created the χ-blade in order to save my friends. there can only be one in existence at any given time, and it remains locked within my body, and if Xehanort finds it, he will use it to gain control over Kingdom Hearts. And rule all Worlds."

Just then, the pillar they were on shook.

"Vanitas is coming." Warned Ven, summoning his Keyblade (Wayward Wind). You need to get out of here. Once you do, ask King Mickey about Aqua. He'll know what to do."

"What about Vanitas, can you take him?" Asked Sora, concerned.

"Yeah." Answered Ven, not sounding too sure of himself.

"Here." Said Sora, pressing a Keychain into Ven's hand. "This is the Keychain to one of my most powerful Keyblades."

Ven looked at the Keychain and back at Sora. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

Ven swapped Keychains, taking a moment to admire the teal-blue and yellow Ultima** that had just appeared in his hand. He uttered a quick thanks and pressed something into Sora's hand.

"Go now!" He commanded, grabbing Sora by the front of his shirt and lifting him up.

Sora started to rise, high above the platform. Looking down, he saw Vanitas jump to Ven's platform, preforming several aerial flips in the process before slamming his Keyblade into Ven's. The rest of the battle was lost as the black clouds obscured Sora's vision, and he rose into the light of consciousness.

***Real World: Sora's barely-conscious Mind***

"Guys! I think he's waking up!" Shouted Riku's voice, barely penetrating the heavy curtain of sleep that wrapped around Sora.

He tried to open his eyes, but the lids felt like they were sewn shut, and his body weighed a million pounds.

Another voice, Mickey's. "He's right fellas! Sora, wake up!"

"Back up, give him some room!" Another voice

"Sora! Can you hear me!" Yet another voice.

_'Ugh. This is too stressful.' _Thought Sora and the multitude of voices were further muffled by the tightening grip of unconsciousness. _'Maybe I should go back to sleep. Yeah. That sounds nice.'_ He started to slip back into unconsciousness. _'I won't sleep for long... Just a few... more... hours...'_

And he would have, were it not for one voice piercing through the blackness that he was falling into. One soft plea that cut through the curtain of sleep, heard over the crowding loudness of the voices surrounding him. It grabbed onto him and pulled him back to the surface.

"Sora... Please wake up." Pleaded Kairi.

Sora fought back against the blackness, and felt his body get lighter. Fighting harder, he slowly opened his eyes.

***Real World***

Sora opened his eyes, and soon felt two soft arms wrap around his neck, followed by a faint strawberry-vanilla scent. Even his sleep-addled mind recognized it instantly.

"K... Kairi?" He mumbled, his mouth felt like cotton., and he couldn't see our of his left eye.

She released him and stepped back. "Yes Sora. We were so worried about you."

"We?" Sora looked around and saw... everyone. Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy and... "Mom?"

"Sora. Good morning." She said, seeming out of it, as if still coming to terms with what had happened to her son.

"How is everyone?" Asked Sora. "Is anyone else hurt?" He tried to sit up, and felt pain explode across his torso. He yelled out in pain and wrapped an arm around it.

"Sora!" Shouted Kairi. She grabbed an elixir off of a nearby cart, pulled the cork, and held it to Sora's lips with her right hand. Supporting the back of his head with her left hand as he drank it.

After he downed it, Sora felt much less pain, and a lot less tired. "Thanks. How is everyone?"

Kairi couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Cuts and bruises at worst. Maybe a few stress fractures from fighting Xehanort." She reported. "But you were in really bad shape."

A Broom in a white labcoat walked into the room carrying a chart, which Riku promptly took.

"You has massive lacerations over your torso and your left eye." He reported, seeing Sora feel the bandages wrapped over the upper-left part of his head. "You also and a crushed ribcage, a collapsed lung and a stress fracture on your right arm from blocking Xehanort's attack." He gave the chart back to the Broom. "Ultimately, you were the most damaged by the attack, Donald and Daisy's relationship coning in second."

"Their..? What?"

Goofy chose to answer. "Well uh, After you blacked out and Xea... Zeh..."

"Xehanort!" Squawked Donald

"Right! After he escaped, Daisy started yellin' 'bout how her wedding was ruined." Explained Goofy.

"Donald got mad at her because she seemed more concerned over her wedding than the fact that you were bleeding out on the floor." Finished Riku. "They haven't spoken to each other in a few days."

"That's too b-" Started Sora, then something clicked. "A few days!" He asked. "How long have I been out!"

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room before Kairi finally said it.

"Two days. You've been out for two days."

"I've been out for three days, while Xehanort has been out doing who-knows-what?" Panicked Sora. "How long until I can get back up?"

"Welp, you should be clear to walk around, but I'd avoid anything too strenuous for a few days." Answered Mickey. "But why do you want to know?"

"I need to find someone. Someone important. And I need to stop Xehanort."

"No! Absolutely not!" Scolded his mother, coming out of her stupor for a moment. "Look at yourself, you almost died!"

"Mom." Said Sora, sounding very mature. "I've known that this day would come for quite a while now. I had hoped that I would have a longer time, but I guess that I won't. The Woulds need me. They need to be saved."

"But why does it have to be you?" Asked his mother. "Why not the King? He's been doing this for far longer that you have!"

"Mom. This is something I have to do. I didn't ask for it, but I got it. This is bigger than you, bigger than me, bigger than all of us. And I need to see it through."

"But... But..." She tried to find an argument, but looked around to see the faces of Sora's friends. "I know." She admitted. "It's just. The last time you went, you were gone for a year. I don't want that to happen again."

Sora grinned. "Don't worry. I wont. I was gone because I spent a whole year sleeping. It won't happen again." He promised. "I'll be back in a few weeks if it all goes well. A few months tops."

She decided to not ask what would happen if it didn't go well. "Be safe?" She requested.

"No promises." He joked.

Mickey smiled, glad that Sora was okay. Then he remembered his other reason for calling the Keybladers over and got serious. "I don't mean to break this up, but I need to talk to Sora, Riku and Kairi." Requested the diminutive King. "Alone. Keyblader's ears only."

"Alright. C'mon everybody. The king needs to talk in privacy." Said Goofy as he and Donald ushered themselves, Sora's mother, Riku's father and Kairi's parents (Who Sora had only just noticed) out of the room.

Once they were gone, Mickey turned to face Sora, Riku and Kairi. "Now, I'm sure that you all have some questions about what just happened. Ask and I'll do my best to answer them."

"Well. Let's start with the obvious." Shrugged Sora. "Who was that guy?"

"His name, is Master Xehanort. Keyblade Master of Darkness." Explained Mickey. "A decade ago, he tried to take over the universe and plunge the worlds into Darkness. And he almost succeeded. But he was stopped, by three Keybladers, named Ventus, Terra, and Aqua-"

"Ven!" Exclaimed Sora. "Your majesty, I don't really understand how or why, but Ven's heart is inside me."

"What?" Asked Mickey. "Are you sure?"

"Spiky blond hair, blue eyes, holds his keyblade backhand?" Described Sora

"Yes! That's him! I've been searching for them for almost ten years now! Does he know where Aqua is? Or where his body is?"

"No. All he knows is that Aqua dropped his body off somewhere safe and never came back." Answered Sora. "But back to Xehanort. Ven mentioned something about a 'χ-blade'? What is that?"

"The χ-blade is a very special Keyblade. The Keyblades that You or I wield exist to unite Kingdom Hearts. The χ-blade exists alongside Kingdom Hearts." Seeing the looks of confusion, he explained, "When two hearts of equal strength, one of pure Light and the other of pure Darkness clash, the χ-blade is created and Kingdom Hearts is revealed. Xehanort planned to use the χ-blade to open the lanes between all worlds and ignite a new Keyblade war, killing thousands. After that, he would emerge victorious and harness the power of Kingdom Hearts, and rule the Universe."

"Wait wait wait." Interrupted Riku, lost. "Okay, That guy we just fought, looked like he was our age. Ten years ago, he would have been a kid. Explain that."

"Okay. Ten years ago, Xehanort was an old man. You remember that Keyblader I mentioned, Terra. Xehanort knew that he would not survive the Keyblade war in his frail, old body. And when he net Terra, and saw the Darkness in Terra's heart. Xehanort schemed to stoke those flames of darkness, and transfer himself into Terra's body." Explained Mickey. "He probably won't look the same when you see him next. I'm sure that he only looked like that because Terra had control over the body when they reformed."

"Is that even possible?" Asked Kairi.

"With the Keyblade, many things are possible." Answered Mickey. "Not all of them good."

"I have another question. When I was in my heart, with Ven, there was someone else there. Ven called him... 'Vanitas'. Who is that?"

"Vanitas!" Panicked Mickey. "He's inside you as well!"

"Yes. Who is he?"

"After Xehanort realized that he would need a new body to survive the Keyblade War, he began to search. He found Ventus." Explained Mickey. "Xehanort took young Ven under his wing, training him to become a Keyblade Wielder of Darkness, but Ven was reluctant to use the powers of Darkness. So Xehanort used Ven as a part of his plan to forge the χ-blade. He used his Keyblade to extract a piece of Ven's heart, along with all of Ven's darkness, and created Vanitas."

"Xehanort took too much of Ven's heart. Didn't he?" Asked Sora.

"Yes. Something about Ven's situation must have struck a chord within Xehanort, who took him to Destiny Islands, his homeworld-"

"XEHANORT IS FROM DESTINY ISLANDS!" Yelled Sora, bewildered.

"Yes. Sora." grumbled Mickey, sticking a finger into his large ear in an attempt to relieve some of the throbbing that Sora's yell had caused. "Anyway, Something happened while he was there, and Ven's heart was repaired. Sora, you talked to Ven, does he know what happened?"

" Ven and Xehanort arrived at Destiny Islands on the day of my birth. Somehow, my heart reached out to his, and I gave him a piece of it." Explained Sora. "That's all I know."

"That's fine. I can fill in the rest. Xehanort took Ven to his old friend, and Keyblade Master of Light, Eraqus, who fostered Ven into a capable fighter. When it was time for Terra and Aqua to take their mark of mastery Exams, Xehanort put his plan in motion. Luring Ven, Terra and Aqua away from their home, he forged the χ-blade and took over Terra's body. But the χ-blade was destroyed thanks to Ven, fighting Vanitas from within, and Aqua fighting him from without." Mickey looked at Sora. "Don't worry Sora, Ven's beaten Vanitas before, and he'll do it again."

"Yeah." Said Sora. He then noticed that he was holding something in his hand. He opened it and saw two Keychains. The first was two silver feathers wrapped around a green crystal, and the other one was a heart with a piece missing, wrapped in two angelic wings.

"Sora!" Gasped Mickey. "Where did you get those!"

"Ven must have given them to me, after I gave him the Keychain for the Ultima." Said Sora. "But why would he give me two?"

"Well. That Keychain that looks like a broken heart, that's the keychain to one of Ven's most powerful Keyblades. He must have wanted you to have it if you were going to be fighting." Guessed Mickey. "But the other one is for the first Keyblade he ever got. I don't know why he would give you that one, it's not particularly strong."

"Well. I'll ask him the next time I see him." Shrugged Sora. "But for now, what should we do?" Asked Sora.

"Go home." Answered Mickey with finality.

"But Xehanort-"

"We don't know where he is or what he's planning. What I need you to do is to go back home and train. Especially Kairi. At her current level, she won't last five minutes."

Hearing no arguments to his statement, Kairi complained "Thanks for the support guys!"

"What?" Asked Riku. "He's right."

"I know, But I don't like being reminded that I'm the weakest link."

"Don't worry Kairi. We'll get you up to snuff." Promised Riku.

"Yeah. You'll be just as good as us when we're done with you." Said Sora, grinning.

"Alright then. If you're ready, I'll get you a Gummi ship and get you back to the Islands." Offered the King.

"That would be nice." Said Sora, accepting his offer.

They exited the room, Sora being brought out in a wheelchair. Proceeded to the Gummi Hanger, and set off for Home.

***With Xehanort: After He Left Disney Castle***

Xehanort stumbled out of the Dark Corridor. He then fell to his knees and leaned on his Keyblade, panting in exhaustion.

"The time I spent divided must have taken a greater toll on me than I thought." He muttered.

He looked around and saw that he was in an alleyway surrounded by tall buildings as black as night. Staggering out of the alley, he looked out into the distance and saw a huge, white castle looming in the distance.

"I must be in The World That Never Was." He observed. "Why did I come here? No matter. There must be something here that I need, else the Darkness would not have brought me here." Focusing, he felt a pull towards the Castle. "In there."

He had not taken three steps when a Shadow Heartless popped out of the ground and lunged at him. Grunting, he lashed out with his Keyblade and destroyed it in one hit. A small, pink, crystalline Heart was released from the inky cloud that was once the Heartless.

But what was most interesting, was the inky cloud itself. Rather than dispersing, ti flowed into Xehanort. He suddenly felt stronger.

Three more Shadows lunged at him, he destroyed them all. Again, the Darkness flowed into him.

"Well. If I am going to get my strength back, what better way than this." He thought. "I'll remind these pitiful creatures who's in charge later. But for now, they'll serve for the purpose of making me stronger than I ever was before." He grinned. "COME HEARTLESS!" He roared. "I KNOW YOU WANT MY HEART! TAKE IT!" He challenged, then added quietly; "If you can."

He was pleased when countless Heartless arrived, all intent on turning him into one of them. Gripping his Keyblade tighter, Master Xehanort waded into the sea of Shadows and Neoshadows, swingign his Keyblade every which way.

***End Chapter Two***

**Yo, This is Khaos.**

**Sorry it took so long, but I had a bad case of writers block, and an even worse case of research papers.**

**So, there was a little plot development in this, Not as much as I would have liked, but still, some.**

**Another reason it took me so long to get this out is because of an excellent fic:**

_**'Looming Darkness: Daybreak'**_** By: Shadow Horizons. It is, without a doubt, one of the best fics I have ever read. Those of you reading this, check it out.**

**Remember to Review. I got two reviews for the first chapter. Reviews will get these chapters out faster. So click the button and tell me what you think.**

***Wayward Wind, Ven's default Keyblade.**

****Void Gear. Vanitas' Keyblade.**

*****That's what she said. There, I said it. Happy now?**

**-Khaos**


	3. Take Back FF net

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do think that if not an MA rating, then at least send a warning to the one violating the agreement –either knowingly or unknowingly- before taking the deletion option. A _"You have been warned_" notice tends to let people know so that appropriate actions can be taken. To delete a story without warning only leaves bitterness, and that tends to drive away creativity. I can't personally say that I understand that feeling seeing as how I never have that happen to me, but really, it's a good idea. I would also personally request a yaoi filter too if possible…)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitunloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX


End file.
